


the quiet game

by thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Canon Universe, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Sometimes Fujigaya needs help keeping his mouth shut.





	the quiet game

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken for kink bingo (single line: drugs, bondage, silence/gags).

Fujigaya’s easy, but never _this_ easy, at least when it comes to being in public. Really, it’s for his own good that Kitayama hooks one arm around his waist and steers him out of the club. It wouldn’t do to cause a scandal.

Whatever he’d taken had really done a number on him; Fujigaya usually does his best to shove Kitayama away regardless of time of day or present company. All he does now is lean heavily against him as he croons a husky “Mistu~” in his ear. “Take me home.”

Kitayama can arrange that, definitely. He’s been trying to get this one in bed for years, always kept at a distance due to Fujigaya’s unnatural aversion to physical contact. The last thing Kitayama should be doing is taking advantage of him in his heightened state, but Kitayama’s moral compass doesn’t always point north. Besides, Fujigaya had been the one to call Kitayama for a ride home.

He’ll give Fujigaya a ride, all right, though he’s not sure they’ll make it out of the car with the way Fujigaya is pawing at him, leaning as close as he can with his seatbelt on. It’s like he doesn’t know how to take it off, struggling like they’re binds that strap him down, and Kitayama’s so interested in that train of thought that he nearly drives off the road.

Miraculously they make it to Fujigaya’s place in one piece, and they’re even luckier that everyone in his family is asleep. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time someone’s had to cart Fujigaya’s drunk ass home, but it probably wouldn’t be good for them to see him drunk _and_ high, rubbing up against Kitayama like a dog in heat.

“Shh,” he tells Fujigaya, who just whines in response. “You really don’t want to wake anyone up, right?”

He reconsiders his decision to bring Fujigaya here instead of to his own apartment when Fujigaya presses flush against him right there in the genkan, digging a rock-hard erection into Kitayama’s stomach with those lips brushing along his jaw. “You’ll just have to keep me quiet, then.”

Kitayama can definitely do that, and he starts by pressing one hand over Fujigaya’s mouth. Fujigaya struggles at first, trying to bite him. He solves that problem by pressing his other hand against the small of his back and pinching him as he leads Fujigaya to his room.

It’s a little messy, but Kitayama still spots a tie within easy reach of the bed. First things first; he’ll use that as a gag. He pushes Fujigaya backwards onto his bed, fully expecting him to fight back or make an obnoxious noise. Instead he sprawls back, arms spread to each corner of the mattress, and smirks up at Kitayama.

“Open wide,” Kitayama whispers, grinning as Fujigaya follows instructions. Maybe he’s not as trashed as it had seemed earlier.

Kitayama takes the tie and wraps it carefully around Fujigaya’s head, placing the knot right in Fujigaya’s mouth for him to bite on. He looks even prettier gagged like this, his eyes squinted but bright as he blinks up at Kitayama. _Obediently_. Something like power surges through Kitayama’s veins and he eyes Fujigaya’s wrists lying limp against the mattress.

A muffled noise comes from Fujigaya, barely audible, and Kitayama grins as he notices Fujigaya lifting his hips more pointedly than he should considering Kitayama’s not even remotely close enough to grind up against. Then Kitayama notices the belt, leather with a ridiculous gold-plated buckle, and he can hear Fujigaya groan low in his throat when he whips off the belt in one swing.

Fujigaya doesn’t even fight when Kitayama pulls off his shirt and brings his wrists together above his head, which Kitayama’s surprised to learn disappoints him a little. Well, maybe when Fujigaya’s more sober they can play like that, but for now he’ll take the bound and gagged pretty boy beneath him, ready and willing to let Kitayama take him, if not a bit intoxicated.

Kitayama drags Fujigaya’s pants and underwear down, fully exposing him. He drags his hands up Fujigaya’s torso, taking the chance to tweak his nipples; Fujigaya squirms and mumbles through the makeshift gag. “What was that?” Kitayama teases. “I couldn’t quite catch that.”

Fujigaya groans, rolling his eyes. He jerks his head in the direction of his nightstand, and Kitayama takes the hint, digging through the drawer. He finds the lube, smirking to see how much of it is gone. He doesn’t get the chance to comment, because Fujigaya writhes desperately; it wouldn’t do to keep him waiting.

He’s not sure if it’s the drugs or the possibility of Fujigaya being a whore with everyone _but_ Kitayama that makes the other man open so easily, legs widening before he even gets in to the first knuckle, knees pulled up to his chest. Kitayama has never seen this one so desperate for anything in the entire time he’s known him, and it makes him want to give it even more, as much and as fast as he can.

Fujigaya’s subdued whines are beautiful; Kitayama can already see the tie darkening with saliva. He gets one finger in and then a second, moving them together until Fujigaya’s pushing back and thrashing as much as he can with his binds. Since he’s not tied to the bed, he can get pretty far, bringing his wrists over his head and back down again, but Kitayama’s fairly certain he’s not struggling, just reacting to the deep touch inside him that he wants more of.

He can pretend, though.

Fujigaya moans as loudly as he can manage, brow creased as if he’s in pain. Kitayama almost stops for a moment, but then the pleading look he shoots him reassures him. He fingers Fujigaya just a little longer, just to be a little mean, and then finally abandons him in favor of tearing his jeans open and shoving them down.

It’s the fastest he’s ever gotten undressed, even if he’s still mostly clothed; Kitayama only pauses to slick himself. Besides, Fujigaya’s in no state to complain. He simply moans through the makeshift gag again when the rough material rubs against the backs of his thighs when Kitayama slides in.

He knows he should try to stay quiet too, but Kitayama can’t help his first groan. Low, heavy breaths won’t wake anyone up, he reasons as he places his mouth next to Fujigaya’s ear to let him hear all of it. Fujigaya likes it judging by the way he tightens around Kitayama, hips snapping up for more, which is the only movement he can actively make right now.

“So fucking hot,” Kitayama mutters between noises, sliding his arms up Fujigaya’s to play with the belt. It’s a little snug, but Fujigaya’s fingers are still moving when he reaches them and jump to curl around his. It’s so intimate in the midst of this sudden raw sex that Kitayama fucks him faster, thrusting harder and deeper to feel even more.

Fujigaya’s body welcomes Kitayama like they were meant to fit together like this, massaging every inch of Kitayama’s cock as it plunges in and out over and over, with just enough resistance to feel amazing. Kitayama doesn’t know what drug Fujigaya took in that club–or what he was slipped–but he wants to order it in surplus, if just to feel this way again and again.

“Struggle for me,” Kitayama whispers, breathing right against Fujigaya’s ear. He’s rewarded with more thrashing, and a few quiet whimpers. “I wish I could have you like this more often.”

Fujigaya stills at that, a little startled. Kitayama almost thinks he’s said too much, but then Fujigaya wriggles his bound hands out of his grasp and loops them around Kitayama’s shoulders. That’s all it takes for Kitayama to keep going, faster and faster. He works a hand between them, stroking Fujigaya and earning more muffled moans.

He feels Fujigaya come before he actually does, his body tightening as his eyes squeeze shut and he lets out a muffled cry. Kitayama jerks him through it, leaning down to press his face into Fujigaya’s neck to stifle his own noises as he follows suit. He keeps thrusting until he’s spent, feeling Fujigaya’s contracting muscles around him as long as he can stand it, and finally pulls out, leaving Fujigaya squirming from the come still inside him.

Faint whines reach Kitayama’s ears and he struggles to gather up enough energy to free Fujigaya’s wrists and pull the tie out of his mouth, his hands lingering on Fujigaya’s face for some semblance of familiarity as they both calm down. He doesn’t know if Fujigaya’s still high or what; his heart is thumping madly in his chest, but they did just have sex. It’s a soothing sound, though, leading Kitayama to crawl most of the way onto Fujigaya’s chest to hear it better.

“You okay?” he finally asks, and his head raises with the force of Fujigaya’s next inhale.

“My wrists hurt,” Fujigaya mumbles, either completely gone or about to fall asleep judging by the low rumble of his voice.

“Then I didn’t do it good enough,” Kitayama teases, and Fujigaya scoffs.

Without another word, Kitayama reaches up for both of Fujigaya’s hands, gently rubbing his wrists until Fujigaya squirms some more and starts whining about feeling gross.

“Got anymore of those drugs?” Kitayama asks him pointedly, and Fujigaya swats him and only winces a little as he drags them both into the shower.


End file.
